Senzo Yano
Name: Senzo Yano Alias: Vampire of Britannia Race: Kindred Vampire Birthday: July 4th Age: 233 but appears to look 18. Hobbies: Senzo enjoys hunting down victims to torment and to kill if possible. Another hobby he enjoys is the mastery of swordsmanship, something he practices after a midnight feeding. Powers/Abilities: Power of Flight: Senzo has the ability to fly into the air, traveling at great speeds, about the speed of a jet. He does this by concentrating on his Vampiric power of levitation and psychokinesis and mixing them together to launch himself through the air. Levitation: Senzo can also levitate items, just by staring at them. He cannot levitate living creatures, but can levitate vehicles, rocks, and other objects. Psychokinesis: Senzo’s psychokinesis ability enables him to float things through the air, but in order to use it, he must first use his levitation ability. Strengths: He doesn’t care what others say about him, despite his retorts to them. Kenjiro often insults Senzo due to Senzo’s flippant and insane behavior, but Senzo does not care for what Kenjiro thinks. Senzo’s craziness is another strength. His insanity pushes him forward, giving him an extra advantage in battles over others. Weaknesses: The main weakness that Senzo has is that he cannot use his powers separately. Both the levitation and the psychokinesis must be used together to float anything through the air, even if it is himself. It is the same with his ability to fly. The second weakness that Senzo has is that at times, he doesn’t think too clearly before he attacks. For those who are exceptionally skilled in battle and have power, Senzo can be defeated, something he loathes very much. A third weakness is that he needs to drink the blood of the living in order to stay healthy. If he does not, then Senzo will grow weak and pass out, even die if it prolongs. Rank: Britannian Citizen/Knight of Two/Vampire/Knightmare Pilot Character Info: Senzo was born in Pendragon and was once a kind and thoughtful young man. For this he was often harassed by the tougher boys, bullied into fights, but never winning any. Several times, he would try to take his own life as he believed no one cared for him, but he could never bring himself to do it. After another beating he took from his younger brother Canton, Senzo fled deep into the woods. He came upon a forbidden cemetery and tripped over a tombstone with no description. The moment he tripped over the tombstone, the ground beneath him shook and from the grave, the ground split open, revealing an open casket with a dead man inside. Too frightened to move, Senzo watched in disbelief and horror as the dead man seemed to rise up from his casket. It was then the corpse told Senzo, speaking through a closed mouth, that he had been watching the lad for quite some time. Certainly this unnerved Senzo until the un-named dead man informed him that he could make Senzo stronger and more powerful, immortal even. He would have the power to defend himself against those who had hurt him, he would have the strength of five average men and he would be able to do things others could not. All Senzo had to do was destroy the tombstone. At first, Senzo was not quite so sure he wanted this type of power. He felt afraid of what could possibly happen and truly did not want to hurt anyone. But the more the dead man spoke to him, the more inclined he became toward the idea. No longer would anyone beat him up, getting the better of him. No longer would anyone make him feel unworthy. In truth, Senzo really had no idea what would destroy the tombstone. But then he thought of his father’s gun. It was quite powerful and surely would destroy it. He told the corpse this who agreed it could work, and Senzo soon departed. It would be three days later before Senzo could return with the high-powered rifle, having stolen it from his father’s gun case. Unlocking it and loading it with bullets into the bullet chamber, he readied the gun for use, and soon fired a shot at the tombstone. The tombstone was struck by the bullet and crumbled a bit, but it was not destroyed. Senzo shot another bullet and another, weakening it to where he could kick at the hacked up pieces, disintegrating the tomb into broken down pieces of rocks, piled onto the ground. The moment the tombstone was destroyed, a soul suddenly rose from the dead man’s body and threw itself into Senzo’s body, taking complete control. This second soul was the soul of a vampire whose true name is unknown, preferring instead to be called Senzo or Vampire. Upon being possessed by the soul of a vampire, Senzo had become everything promised to him. His vampire side took over, becoming the dominating force. Several people were killed under Senzo’s maniac provocations, either stabbed to death or drained of their blood. As the centuries passed, Senzo became a recognized creature of fear. He was often used in stories against disobedient children whose parents would make up stories of Senzo kidnapping them to turn them into his slaves. Senzo had heard the stories himself, but for him they were not true. Going after defenseless and weak children or adults for that matter was not appeasing to him. He desired a better match in which his potential target was more of a stubborn and skilled fighter. He desired challenges and nothing more. Senzo’s skills in battle were later discovered by the emperor who had been informed of Senzo’s reckless desire to fight, to kill, to destroy. A meeting was scheduled, and for the emperor Senzo tested out his skills in a Knightmare. Delighting in this new armory that could move with ease and even contained a massive sword in its right hand, Senzo had found his calling. It was then at that moment, the emperor made Senzo the Knight of Two, second in superior fighting ability to Sami the Knight of One. Senzo enjoys confrontation and at times can become insane. But this is only because of the soul of the vampire living inside his body. When the other soul comes out, Senzo is seen to be polite, kind, helpful, and respectful. But when this happens, he can neither fight nor pilot the Knightmare Senzo dubbed The Shadow. Only when the soul of the vampire comes forward, can Senzo do anything that requires such skill. NPC: No KNIGHTMARE COMING SOON!